Realization
by funluver
Summary: This Fanfiction follows two love stories Lexi-Mark Jackson-April. Takes place 3 days after "Flight" Lexies not dead obviously. No spoilers. R&R please! And this isn't a sequel to 'The Two Words' By:Me! Pretty much Marriage related Check it out for more :
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me all of a sudden so here it is NOT A ONE SHOT will go on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Shondra does someone I hope to work with in the future...**

* * *

Mark can barely open his eyes. Through the slits that he has some what open he can see Someone sitting in the chair to his right. Jackson Avery is there in his every day clothes he sits there just in case Mark wakes up. Mark tries to conjure up something to say but his throat is so dry all that comes out is scratchy gibberish.

"Hey man, heres some water." Jackson says handing him a full cup of room temp water. Mark engulfs it in less than a few seconds.

"Where...?" Mark clears his throat "Is she... Is she alive?"

"Lexie? Yea she's pretty banged up like really bad." Jackson says trying to sound sympathetic.

Mark swallows hard and clenches his teeth. "How bad, is bad?"

"The whole lower part of her body is crushed. Torres went in to realign some of the bones, the rest is well untouchable."

"So?" Mark presses to hear more of what Torres said. "Jackson tell me is she brain dead? Is she not responsive?"

"No, She could be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life." Jackson says this slowly taking precaution just incase Mark can't take it.

Mark is silent for a minute. "Thats it? I mean she isn't a vegetable she can talk and she is responsive?" She remembers the promise they made. "Is she awake?"Mark asks rushing the words.

"Uh, no she just got out of surgery not even an hour ago. She probably wont be awake till mid-morning tomorrow." Jackson says a bit confused at where Mark is going with all this. He looks at mark questioningly. Mark just sits there big smile on his face making a plan.

"Perfect!" Mark yells out "I need you to get me a diamond ring!"

"Wait, wait, wait what?"

"Go. Buy. Me. A diamond ring!" Mark repeats still a dorky smile across his face. Jackson stands confused still a little stunned by his request. "What?"Mark asks a little discouraged. "Oh right money. Wheres my wallet?" He asks looking around then realizing it was on the plane. They most likely didn't grab it. Ok go to my apartment and get my checkbook. I don't care how much it is just buy it."

"I don't know what ring to get. What does she even like?"

"You dated her too aren't you supposed to know? Oh wait I'm supposed to know too. Just ask Kepner to go she's a girl she'll know."

"Fine" Jackson finally agrees. Any excuse to be with April, Jackson will take.

* * *

Jackson finds April in the locker room changing out of her scrubs. "Apes I need you" She doesn't have a shirt on and Jackson can't help but to look at the flawless skin that covers her small frame.

"Jackson!" April shrieks pulling her shirt over her head.

"Oh stop it's not like I haven't seen it before." CRAP! He thinks inwardly. Her face goes red. "I...I mean.. you know what I mean." Jackson stumbles over his words.

"What is it Jackson?" She asks putting on her shoes.

"Mark just asked me to buy him an engagement ring for him. He wants to ask Lexie to marry him tomorrow."

"Huh! How exciting!" April shrieks in her high pitch voice that Jackson thinks is adorable. "Why do you need me?" She asks Although she doesn't mind a night out with Jackson. Looking at engagement rings... Ok lets get out of those thoughts and back into reality.

"I don't know how to pick out a ring." He says like she should know this already.

April gives him a disapproving look. "I swear ten years from now we woman are going to ask the men to marry us... With food." She shakes her head smiling. "Ok I'll go."

"Awesome!" Jackson says a little too excitedly. We have to stop by his apartment first for his check book."

* * *

**Hey so tell me what you think :) R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**When I write sometimes I just write things that are unrealistic or they might be. Can you even buy a ring with a check? I hope that all you just go with the flow. Please don't be too harsh with the Reviews. I do appreciate them tremendously! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Shondra does someone I hope to work with in the future...**

* * *

April and Jackson walk out of the hospital side by side, not too close so people think that somethings up but not too far apart either. They walk to Jackson's car, He opens the passenger side door for her like a gentleman. April smiles to herself, such a small gesture but so sweet.

She stops smiling when he gets into the car. "This is all so sudden don't you think?"

"Well yea definitely. Coming out of a really bad plan crash and the first thing he wants to do is ask Lexi to marry him. I tried to reason but I guess they talked about it." Jackson says buckling up and starting the car up. They merge onto the busy street outside of the hospital parking. Marks apartment isn't too far away.

"I guess it is kind of romantic. Being in a terrible accident, coming out of it in love." April says thinking to herself. One day I hope I can fall in love romantically, like that. Besides the accident.

"Yea" Jackson says. He looks over to see April looking out the window. He attempts to slip his hand into hers, she pulls away.

"Jackson we talked about this. We are just friends. And thats all we can be right now. Your leaving to Tulane. I'm staying here, since Chief gave me my job back."

"I could stay here, one more year till you pass the boards." Jackson says looking intently at the road.

"I could... I could never hold you back like that." April says looking at him seriously. The car stops and they are in front of Marks building. Jackson doesn't respond, they get out of the car and go up to where marks apartment is. The door seems to be unlocked so they just walk in.

Callie is sitting on the couch eating ice cream, tear stained on her cheeks. Arizona decided to stay at the Hospital they were originally taken too. She told Callie she couldn't let her see herself this way. Callie glared at the two walking in. "Um hi? Why are you guys here?" She asks shaking a spoon full of ice cream at them.

"Mark asked me and April to find him an engagement ring for Lexi. He wants to propose tomorrow." Jackson tells Callie.

Callie rolls her eyes, "It's about freaking time." Callie remarks sarcastically. "Doesn't tell me why your here."

"We're just getting Marks checkbook." Jackson states.

"I'll go get it." Callie leaves the living room and goes into Marks room. When she comes out she has a new shirt on some sweats and shoes. She gives Jackson the checkbook to put in his pocket. Callie stands there looking at the two.

"You want to come?" April asks kindly.

"Oh I was coming anyway it's Mark and Lexi." Callie says as if this is a no duh statement.

The three of them ride in the car uneventfully until they reach the jewelry store. All three walk in. Jackson asks the jeweler about engagement rings. The man shows him the way too where the diamonds are.

"Which ones the lucky lady?" The man asks behind the counter, eyeing Callie.

"Huh! Me? Nope married and happily gay." She laughs.

The Jeweler moves his eyes toward April who is looking at a big diamond ring, eyes wide. She realizes she's being looked at. "What?" She asks not knowing whats going on.

"No her and I are just friends." The Jeweler raises his eyebrows.

"It's for a friend he's in the hospital, he wants to propose to his long time girl friend."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your friend." The Jeweler says apologetically.

Jackson nods his head and looks down toward the rings. "Guys this one looks nice." Jackson ushers the girls over to see a one carat diamond ring. Callie laughs and points at a huge ring that has 10 carats.

"Do you guys not know Lexi at all? She would want something classy that wouldn't stick out too much on her finger, but not too small. April points too a white gold three carat beautiful diamond ring. "This one Lexi would like its simple and elegant not too big and not too small. She'd love it."

Callie asks to see the ring outside of the case. The Jeweler does as ask. She examines it in her fingers twisting it around. She then asks something she's been wondering this whole time. "Why don't we call Meredith?"

* * *

Alex answers the phone.

"What?" He asks jackson.

"Let me speak to Meredith."

"Fine here"

"Hello?" Mere asks.

"Hey Mere sorry to bother you. We have a huge question to ask." Jackson says

"Hey its fine. What is it?"

"1 Carat, 10 carat, or 3 carat diamond engagement ring?"

"Well it depends who for? It better not be April." She says warningly. "You two have been acting weird lately.

"What? No, no for Lexi, Marks going to propose."

"Wait What!" Meredith asks excitedly. "Okay go with the 3 carat she'd like that most. Jackson I want the details.

"Thanks Mere I will have to give them to you later. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Jackson hangs up the phone and buys the three carat white gold ring that April picked out. He does have to admit the ring is beautiful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. The ring I was looking at I'm going to try and Put it on my profile since it wont let me on my story. So If you want to look at that then yea... And guys if you don't like something or think I should change something please PM me Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I am sorry I didn't get this up. I'm going to try and write The entire story until I feel it's finished then I will update in portions. To hold you till then here is yet another chapter hope you like. R&R or PM me thank you :)**

* * *

Callie slips the ring onto her finger. She puts her hand out in front of her to examine. "Why can't I have a ring as beautiful as this?" She's quiet for a second. "You tell Arizona I said that both of you are dead." She says with a scowl.

Jackson looks over at April who is laughing. They end up not going to the hospital since there are no visitors after 8pm. Jackson drives Callie home.

"Hey you guys want to stay over?" Callie asks

Jackson knows she is extremely lonely, with everyone in the hospital and such. She just wants company and some people to talk too. "uh..." Jackson says not knowing if thats a good idea or not. April and Jackson do live up the street a few blocks staying at their apartment wouldn't change anything. The look on her face the expression of hope, he considers.

"Sure, why not? It would be like a sleep over." April says excitedly. Jackson looks at her, she is smiling back at Callie.

"Great!" Callie says, "I'll make some chicken. How does that sound?"

"Yea sounds good." Jackson finally says.

They end up staying in Sloan's apartment. Callie makes dinner while April chops Onions. Jackson sits on the barstool making conversation with the girls.

"I wonder if Lexi will be able to walk down the isle."

"She's paralyzed Jackson." April states sadly.

"Lexi could always walk again, she's a fighter. I've seen multiple Paralyzed patients learn to walk again. They just need to focus and put in hard, hard work." Callie remarks.

"That's true." A smiling April says. "It will take a while wont it?"

"Oh yes with the extent of her injury's and the Surgeries that still remain, it could take years." Callie answers

"That wont matter to Mark. He's not going to care if she walks down the isle. He just wants to be with her for life." Jackson cuts in.

"It might matter to Lexi. If it were me I would want to learn to walk again. Before the ceremony, even if it does take some time. It's just something girls dream about. _Walking_ down the isle." April says with enfaces. She scoops up the onions and put them in a small container.

"Well we will have to wait and see. Lexi hasn't even said yes yet." Callie says putting the toppings on the chicken. "15 minutes then we can eat. Until then how about a game?"

"Scrabble. Prepare to be defeated." Jackson says confidently

_A game later..._

"Sorry Jackson what was that? Whose gonna win?" April jokes with him. She won ten points over his score.

Callie leaves to take the chicken out. "Alright guys it's ready." Callie makes them sit at the dinning room table. They dish out there food and eat.

"When do you think we are performing surgeries again?" Jackson asks stuffing his mouth with chicken.

"Chief said in a week." April replies. "It's only been three days... but I miss trauma."

"I miss Plastics." Jackson says with a sigh.

"I miss Arizona!" Callie exclaims. Then bursts into tears. "Wheres my ice cream?'

Jackson looks around for it but finds a melted carton. He looks through the freezer for more and relief hits when he finds some. April has Callie in her arms holding her, trying to calm her down. Jackson hands Callie the ice cream and spoon. She relaxes and takes a spoon full. She stopped crying but her face is still pain stricken.

She pulls out the couch bed. "Hope you guys don't mind sharing?" Callie whimpers.

"No, not at all thats fine." April says.

Callie walks away into her room ice cream still in hand. She closes the door behind, and starts to cry again. Jackson looks at April who has a pair of Arizona's Pajamas on. Callie was reluctant to let her borrow them, but she gave in. Jackson takes off his shirt and pants. His boxers were the only things he had to sleep in. April saw and turned bright red.

"I'm sorry I can sleep on the floor if you want." Jackson said.

"Nnn..No thats, thats fine Jackson." April stuttered.

"I'm okay." He grabs a pillow and a pair of sheets. He lays on the floor.

"Jackson don't be ridiculous your back is going to hurt in the morning just come up here." April says a little nervously.

Jackson notices, but happily climbs in next to her anyway. They lay down and turn to each other to talk.

"I wonder when Arizona is coming back." April whispers. She doesn't want a weeping Callie to hear them talking.

"She told me she caught an infection. They don't know if they can save the limb." Jackson breaths. The breath brushing against Aprils lips. The closeness makes her feel amazing. safe. alive.

"Do you think Callie knows?" April asks. Wanting to scoot closer to Jackson.

"No I don't. I answered Marks phone when Arizona called. She told me what was going on with her and wanted updates about the others. She told me not to tell Callie whats going on. That she will tell her in small portions so Callie wont freak." Jackson sees that April is staring at his lips.

"Well I hope she tells her soon. I'm tired. Good night." April says then turns the other direction before she does anything stupid. She knows she wanted to kiss him. She wonders if he did as well.

Jackson smiles. He knew.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Again if you have any corrections please PM me. I'd rather not have those in my Reviews. But I do appreciate the help. R&R Thank you. I will try and update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still not done with the story yet. But I wanted you guys too have something to read so here it is. This is just a bit of a chapter until he asks "The Big question!"**

* * *

"Ehm" Callie clears here throat loudly. "Uh love birds, sorry to wake you but Mark just called."

April opens her eyes, she realizes she is curled up against Jackson's chest. While his arm is around her waist, holding her tight. She tries to maneuver her way out of his grasp. He wakes up and lifts his arms to stretch. April blushes and scoots out of his reach. How they got that close is a mystery to her. Jackson has know idea whats going on.

"Huh?" He asks groggly.

"I said Mark called he wants to see the ring asap. So come on get dressed let's go."

Jackson get's out of bed stretching again. He pulls on his pants then grabs a shirt from Mark's dresser. April just puts on her dirty clothes from the other day. She feels a lot more comfortable than borrowing something from Arizona's closet.

"You just gonna ride with us?" Jackson asks Callie. A little more awake after drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yea, sure." Callie says sipping her own cup of coffee. April is just going with the flow of things. She's still thinking about the image of them. She's worried Callie suspects something. Rumors always fly around the hospital faster than a disease. April just doesn't want one about her and Jackson.

They head to the elevator and down to the car. Again nothing eventful happens.

April heads to the locker room. Although she isn't allowed to perform surgeries she still has to arrange them. She'd like to look her part as well. Chief of surgery.

Jackson rounds the corner to Meredith Grey's room. "Hey how are you feeling?" He asks an excited looking Meredith.

"How am I feeling? Jackson Avery you better tell me what's going on now!" Meredith says smiling. Meredith was emitted to the hospital with a mild concussion. She had to stay for observation. Shadow Shepherd says she is A ok. Mere is just staying for Cristina, who shares the same room with her best friend. Since Both the girls had minor injuries they were put into a different department than Mark Lexi and Derek. Other wise she would be sharing a room with her husband.

Jackson talks a deep breath telling her exactly what happened. Cristina whose sitting on the bed as well is smiling ear to ear just like the woman next to her. "So we ended up getting this." Jackson finishes showing them the ring.

"Wow" Meredith gapes looking at the ring. "This is going to look beautiful on Lex's Finger. She's silent for a second. "Can I be there, looking through the blinds or something? Please?" She asks hopeful. Meredith wants to see her only sister be happy with the love of her life for once.

"That's not my call... but I'll ask Mark for ya." Jackson say's exiting the room and heading toward Mark's. Jackson walks in seeing Mark wide awake talking to Callie, who is sitting in the same chair that he had been in the previous morning.

"Hey" Callie turns to Jackson, "Where's April I'm sure she'd like to be here for this. I'm going to go find her real quick. What ever you do Avery don't show him the ring." Callie says warningly. She walks out of the door. Jackson takes her place.

"I'm excited for you man." Jackson says patting the older man on the shoulder.

"Jackson I've loved this woman since the first day I met her. She's always been the one. Every time she broke up with me I knew I would get her back some how, and I did. This time I want to make it a life long commitment. No more break ups no more boy/girl friends. Just the two of us together. We are meant to be, her and I." Mark says smiling. He's so passionate when he says this. Jackson knows he is serious about his decision.

Jackson pats his shoulder again smiling. He thinks he found his person. His soul mate. That maybe him and April are meant to be.

Callie towers the hospital corridors looking for April. She finally finds her fixing the surgery board. ( The first place she should have looked.) April doesn't notice her until she turns to walk away. Callie is leaning against the counter looking up at the board.

"Looks good Kepner." Callie says "So Jackson is about to show Mark the ring I thought you might want to be there."

"Oh yea definitely." April says with a smile. She puts her clip board full of surgeries, then follows Callie to Mark's room.

Callie steps back to be right next to April. "What's going one? I mean in your life?" Callie starts out not wanting to be too forward.

"Oh nothing you know same old same old." April answers a little baffled by her question. No one is ever interested in her personal life.

"No! I mean you and Jackson. I saw you two all cuddled up this morning don't try to hide it. What's going on that I don't know about?" Callie gave up her first approach.

"Nothing, Nothing is going on!" April says high-pitched failing to sound serious.

"No, no, no you can't lie to me, you can't get away that easy. If you don't tell me I'll broadcast that you lost your virginity." Callie threatens not being serious just trying to get a little info out of the redhead.

April's eyes widen. "You wouldn't." April says not believing, what seems to be a very much serious Callie. "Just please stop."

"You're hiding something Kepner I'm going to find out what it is." They two reach Mark's room.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Just wait Mark!" He turns to see April and Callie in the door frame. "Alright now you can." Jackson says revealing the sparkling diamond ring.

"That's..." Marks at a loss of words. "That's Beautiful, almost as beautiful as Lexi herself. This is perfect you guys! I'd kiss you all but I'm about to be a married man." Mark says jokingly.

* * *

**R&R Please I love hearing your opinion. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
